Many insulating layers that are formed within semiconductor devices use sources that have hydrogenated gases. Some of these gases include fully hydrogenated silane (SiH.sub.4), fully hydrogenated tetraethyl orthosilicate (TEOS), fully hydrogenated ammonia (NH.sub.3), fully hydrogenated phosphine (PH.sub.3) or fully hydrogenated diborane (B.sub.2 H.sub.6). The use of these hydrogenated gases can cause problems, such as threshold voltage instability within a device and other problems that are documented in the prior art.
A need exists to reduce the content of hydrogen within insulating layers of semiconductor devices. A need further exists to use other compounds that do not significantly add to the cost or complexity of forming those semiconductor devices.